Forgive him or Forget her
by Alma Hitsugaya
Summary: Finn and Sena get into a bit of an argument and Hannah thinks it's her fault. Everyone is trying to help solve this but it's difficult if Sena makes the situation worse. Will Sena and Finn make up? WIll Finn enjoy the ninja world? I also thank BlueButterflyRose for helping me. I'm going to change this into a crossover of Naruto and Tai Chi Chasers
1. The Argument

_Hi. Enjoy. This has been changed_

_Sena : Why am I in this?_

_Me : Because 1, your one of the main characters and 2 you will be with Finn as friend._

_Finn : Huh?_

_Rai : Ha ha ha ha ha!_

_Me : Rai, I'm putting you in a fluffy Pink princess dress. Enjoy._

_Snap_

_Rai : W-w-w-w what The Hell! * staring at his fluffy dress, pink shoes, pink bows and a pink fairy wand *_

_Me : Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!_

_Rai : Not funny. Kirito Hitsugaya dosen't own Tai Chi Chasers._

* * *

_Se__na's P.o.v_

" Sena, do you need help with that?" Finn asked. Then, Hannah came running by and crashed into Finn. It made Finn drop the crate and CRASH! The item inside broke. " Sena, I'm very sorry." Hannah said. " It's okay Hannah. I don't blame you." I face Finn. " I think you should be more aware of your-" My surroundings went into a circle. The last thing I heard was " Your blaming for that accident?" Then I got hit by wind.

I woke up frightened. I got dressed. I went to the bathroom to clean up. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. " What a really freaky dream." I said to myself. I walked to the kitchen to see Donha cooking. Next to him was a short boy named Tori. " Morning Tori, Donha. Where's Rai and Finn?" " Finn is doing cleaning. Rai's doing laundry but something seems different." Donha said. " Rai was very cheerful today." Tori said. " Oh." I said. " Breakfast is ready!" Donha said through the pole talking to Rai and Finn.

_5 Minutes Later..._

Rai came into the room and said " So, can we start eating?" He paused and said " Wait, but where's Finn?" We all had to face palm our faces at his question. " Didn't you see Finn on your way here?" I said. " I saw Finn walk to his room a couple of minutes ago. He looked real tired." Rai replied. " You guys can start eating. I'll visit Finn later." I said. We all started eating and Tori kept telling jokes to keep the mood. Donha made pancakes for breakfast. After we ate, I put Finn's breakfast on a tray with water and went towards his room. I knocked a few times and went in. I feel like I'm intruding. I couldn't see anything. The curtains were closed but the window were open wide. " Finn, are you awake?" I said shaking him. " Sena?" he said. He sat up with sleepy eyes and looked at me. " Is something wrong?" He asked. " You missed out on breakfast so I brought it in your room." I replied. " Okay." He said. He reached up to the water. When he grabbed it, he dropped it but I caught it. " Finn, are you okay?" I asked. " Yeah, I just need some rest." He replied. " Okay." I said placing the food on the table.

I left and went towards the command room.

_Finn's P.o.v_

After Sena left, I pushed aside the food. I tried to get back to sleep but instead, I couldn't. I kept on wondering why Sena decided to come to my room and give me breakfast. I left my room and I went to the command room. When I got there, Rai said " Finn, your awake? Well, we're about to get to the base." " What?" " Finn, did you forget already? Komorka send us to go there for a celerbration on all the Tai Chi cards we've collected so far." Rai answered. We got to the base in about 5-10 minutes. We landed in our spot and walked down from the tiger airship. We were greeted with Komorka.

_Sena's P.o.v_

We all went to the other room to the party. We all ate but a couple of minutes later, Komorka called me over. " Sena, can you bring a crate to over to my room later?" Komorka asked.I asked why but she said that she wanted me to. I went to the crate and lifted it. " It's so heavy" I said. Then Finn came by. " Sena, do you need help with that?" Finn asked. " Uh yeah." I said as I handed him the crate. Then, Hannah who was being chased by Rai came running by and crashed into Finn. It made Finn drop the crate and CRASH! The item inside broke. " Sena, I'm very sorry." Hannah said. " It's okay Hannah. I don't blame you." I face Finn. " I think you should be more aware of your surroundings Finn." I said. " Your going to blame me for this accident, Sena?" Finn asked. " I think you should be more aware of your surroundings." I said before walking off angerly.

_Hannah's P.o.v_

" I'm sorry Finn." I said once again. " It's okay Hannah. Can you leave me alone?" Finn said bringing the crate to Komorka. " I messed things up completely." I said. I didn't notice the rest of the Chasers coming by until Rai took "my" activator back. " Hey Hannah, what happened?" He asked. " Finn and Sena got into a fight and it's all my fault." I said. " How did it heppen?" Tori asked. " Well while Rai was chasing me for his activator, I bumped into Finn who was helping Sena with something for someone. Then, I crashed into Finn who dropped the crate and the thing in the crate broke. Next, thing you know, Sena dosen't blame me but Finn for not watching his surroundings." I explained. " Okay. So Sena and Finn got into a fight? Wow, that is rare." Donha said. " It's almost time to leave. Guys let's go!" Sena said climbing into the tigeroid airship. I said bye to the Chasers except Finn. I couldn't see him.

_Sena's P.o.v_

" Is everyone here?" I all got onto the airship. I told everyone to go to the command room." Is everyone here?" I asked even though I'm still angry at what Finn did. When we got to the command room, everyone was there except Finn. " Is Finn still at the base?" I thought. " Rai, can you go and see if Finn is on the ship?" I asked. " Fine." Rai replied.

_Rai's P.o.v_

I was ordered by Sena to see if Finn was on the ship. I know Finn would probably be in his room. I went to Finn's room and then CRASH! I heard something brake in Finn's room. I ran inside and guess what I saw. I saw glass and shards of ice scathered all over the floor and guess who's throwing them? It's Finn. " Finin, what are you doing?! I said. " Nothing." He replied. " Well throwing things with your Tai Chi _Is_ something." I said. " Rai, go report to the _leader_ that I'm on the ship." Finn said holdind his hand out and putting the ice and glass into one piece and into a ball. It dissapeared. Blood fell off Finn's arm and on the floor. " Finn, what happened to your arm?" I asked. " Nothing just a small cut." He replied. " I'll go bandage your arm so wait here." I said. I wonder why I'm helping Finn. I got the first-aid kit and looked at Finn's arm. The cut was bigger than I thought. I cleaned it and then bandaged it. Of course it wasn't as good as Donha's but close enough. " Okay, Finn, we've to go to the command room." I said.

" You can go to the command room on your own. I'm staying here." He said. I left silently.

* * *

_Rai : NOOOOO FORGIVE ME!_

_Me : No way._

_Rai : PLEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHING!_

_Me : Fine_

_Rai : WHAT IS IT?!_

_Me : I want you to tell Finn that your a pretty princess._

_Rai : As much as I hate it, I must._

_To Rai and Finn_

_Finn : What did you call me for?_

_Rai : I'm a pretty princess *Sarcasm*_


	2. The death

Hi. Enjoy! If you're a Naruto viewer watching this, this might be familiar to you.

Rai : When can I get out of this dress?

Me : Never.

Rai : Why?

Me : Because, I can keep it on you as long as I want.

Rai : * Taking off princess items * Ha!

Me : I warned you.

SNAP

Rai : * Looking at his pink fluffier dress with pink glittery bows, Pink glass slipers with sparkles, a head band witha pink bow, pink sparkly bows and a big pink wand with a big bow* NOOOOOO!

Me : If you try to avoid you punishment, it comes back even bigger and it is glued to you. I hate it as much as you do.

Rai : Kirito *Sob* Hitsugaya *Sob* Doesn't *Sob* Own *Sob* Tai Sob Chi *Sob* Chasers *Sob*

* * *

_Rai's P.o.v_

" You, can go to the command room on your own. I'm staying here." Finn said.

" Okay." I said before leaving.

I was walking to the command room when I tripped over something. " What did I trip over?!" I said. I saw a shard of ice on the gound. " How did this get here?" I wonder. What I didn't know was that the ice exploded. " What the?!" After the explosion, I saw Sena, Donha and Tori by me. My hand was frozen with ice.

" Rai, what happened?" Sena said. " Well, I saw this ice so I picked it up. Next thing I knew, it exploded and here I am with a frozen hand in ice." I explained. " Ice, so nthat means." Sena mumbled. Then, Sena ran off towards Finn's room.

_Sena's P.o.v_

When I got to Finn's room, I heard glass smashing onto the floor. I quickly opened the door and saw Finn throwing glass and ice on the ground. I saw his activator and Bing card put together.

" Finn, what the hell are you doing?!" I said angrly. Finn didn't respond. Instead, I looked at his eyes and they were cold and icy. Then he saw me and he put his palm out facing the glass and ice. The ice and glass were foating and it crumbled into a ball. The ball then dissapeared. _" What the hell is Finn doing?!" _I though to myself. Finn didn't look up but at the floor. Then, I stepped toward Finn and slapped him across the face. The sound could be heard all over the ship. " You can decide if you want to stay as a Chaser or leave." I said.

Finn looked up but only with very cold eyes. Rai came over with Donha and Tori. Finn walked over to Rai and held out his hand like the ice and glas. The ice on Rai's hand slipped right through his hand. It then crumbled into a ball and went into Finn's hand. Finn crushed the ice to pieces to bits. Tiny shards of ice fell onto the ground. The ice shards disapeared as they touched the ground.

I looked at Finn's hand and it was bleeding. Then, I looked at Rai, Donha and Tori. They were shocked. Finn's injured hand head just like that. Finn took of his bandage on his other hand. It had also healed.

" Tai Chi Alert! Everyone to the command room. And bring your feet too." Hak said. We all went to the command room. " It seems like the Tai Chi is in a forest and I think at least 3 people should go." Hak said.

" Rai, Tori and Finn will go." I said.

" Right." They said except Finn.

_Rai's P.o.v_

We took the Kaita Fliers and went to the forest. When we got there, we went searching for a while. We foung the Tai Chi card in a tree Finn decided to climb it and so he did. When he got down he sorta fell down and bang his head.

" Finn, are you okay?" I asked.

" Yeah." He replied. Finn gave the card to me.

" That's the cue card. It's the ball character." Hak said. I was shocked.

" Hak, are you sure? I mean because we already got the Cue Tai Chi remember." I said.

" Well yes but, remember when the dragonoids attacked us the other day? We lost the cue Tai Chi because when you fell, the cue Tai Chi card fell out." Hak explained.

" Oh yeah." I said remembering. Then we were attackde by the dragonoids. But too bad for them because we had the upper hand. But while we were fighting, Jahara took Tori with her thread.

" Rai!" Tori screamed.

" Rai, Who do you care more about? Your friend here or your Tai Chi? I'll be waiting at the cave 10 yard from here." Luka said. The dragonoids left.

" Dammit. Dammit!" I repeated.

" Rai, it'll be okay. We'll get Tori back no matter what." Finn said. I looked up. Hak nodded. Finn and I got along and got to know each other a bit more. Finn taught me that if your playing pool, you should come up witha stategy before shooting the ball. I told Finn about people feeling about friends. We learned a lot from each other but we don't know why.

" Thanks Finn." I said. And I recived a nod. Then we ran towards the cave. We had a plan. When _I_ got to the cave, I saw Luka and the other dragonoids.

" Well I see you're here. But, where's your ice friend?" Luka asked.

" He left." I said. " Sorry Finn." I mumbled. " Give us Tori first and we'll give you the Tai Chi." I said.

" Very Well." Luka said. He brought Tori over who was so happy from the looks of it.

" Rai, don't do it!" Tori asked.

" Here." I said handing the Tai Chi card to Luka. Then Ice came out of the card and froze Luka's hands.

" What the..." Luka said. The the Tai Chi card transformed into Finn.

" Tai Chi 氷 Ice!" Finn said. I already cut the thread with my sword card.

_Flashback To the plan making_

_" Finn any ideas?" I asked. I figured Finn would be good at this stuff._

_" First, Tori gave you his transform card right?" He said._

_" Yeah." I said. " He gave it to me incase something happened."_

_" Use that to transform me into the Cue card and hand me to Luka but you have to ask for Tori first for this to go right." He said._

_" So if I hand you to Luka and get Tori you'll lanch an attack and then we attck them as soon as Tori's free?" I asked understanding the plan. This is a really good plan._

_" Exactly."_

_" Okay. Let's get going."_

_End of Flashback_

" Okay now to fight. Ready Tori?" I asked.

" Yeah!" Tori said.

" Tai Chi 火 Fire times two makes Tai Chi 炎 Flame!" I said going for Luka. While the flame was headed towards Luke I played another card. " Tai Chi 剣 Sword!" When I ran behing Luka while he was using his 水 water card. Then I slashed the card behind Luka making him unconscious._ " Why'd he faint so fast?"_ I wonder. I decided to go help Tori who was fighting Garnia.

_Tori's P.o.v_

I'm fighting Garnia and it's actually pretty tough like always. I can only either try to make him laugh and get him burned with his explosion or doge it. Then I hear footsteps. I hope it's not another dragonoid!

" Hey Tori! Need help?" I heard someone say. I turn around and I see Rai.

" Rai! What a relief! I needed a lot of help!" I said.

" No Problem." Rai said. " Tai Chi 火 Fire times two-"

**_I'm going to skip this part and go to the impotant part._**

_Rai : Nooo! My spot light. Kirito Damn You!_

_Finn's P.o.v_

_The dragonoids fled. This was their plan all along! They'd capture one of us fight us the shake up the cave and flee as soon as it's about to collapse. The cave was shaking. Rocks began to fall. " Guys Run!" I heard Rai said. We ran for the exit but then a boulder hit Rai and he fell. I was right behind him. Soon, a huge rock fell and it was towards Rai! I picked up Rai and threw him towards Tori and the huge rock fell on me instead. Light shown on the celing. For some reason, I didn't want Rai or Tori to be dead._

_Rai's P.o.v_

_I got hit by a rock and next thing I know, I'm next to Tori and alive. I saw Tori and he had a sign of relief expression._

_" Tori, what happened?" I asked. Why is Tori so calm all of a sudden? Al__so where's Finn?_

_" Are you okay? I mean you got hit by a rock and landed next to me." He explained._

_" Where's Finn?!" I asked._

_" Tori, Rai are you guys alright?" A faint voice said. _

_Tori and I turned around and we saw Finn but it was half of him. The rock covered his right side. We ran towards Finn and I tried to push the rock off Finn._

_" Rai, it's no use. I can't feel my right side anymore." Finn said faintly. _

_" Finn. Dammit. Dammit!" I said slamming my fist into the ground._

_" Rai, leave. My cards and activator fell out of my belt. Take them and leave." Finn said._

_" I'm not leaving you here!" I said. Tori and Hak nodded._

_" I'm about to die." Finn said. (It's because of the weigh of the rock that's crushing him)_

_" Hey Brats are you still in there?!" I heard Garnia say. I picked up Finn's cards and said " Finn, I'm not going to let Sena party over this. We know how you feel about Sena. We'll tell Sena.__" I was getting angry just by thinking about Finn being dead. I just felt like killing Luka and the others. My hate for Luka is increasing more. I climbed to the top and helped Tori who carried Hak. As soon asIsaw Luka I decidedto play a card._

" Tai Chi 火 Fire times two makes Tai Chi 炎 Flame!" I said as a huge flame 10 times larger appeared. Luka used his water card but my flame crashed right through it. " Tai Chi 剣 Sword!" I said aiming it at all the dragonoids. They all fell unconscious. " Come on Tori. Let's go." I said sadly. Soon, all the rocks fell and they coverfed Finn. Tori was sad and Me? Well I was in PAIN. I'll spell it out for you. P-A-I-N. We got back to the ship with Finn's things and the 球 ball card. We went to the command room very sad.

" Hey guys. How'd it go." Sena asked.

" It went terrible Sena." I said.

" What are you talking about?" Sena said.

* * *

I'm ending it here. Preview :

" Sena, don't you see that Finn's not here?!" I said furiously.

" He's right Sena." Donha said.

" Really because I didn't notice." Sena said.

" That's it! Sena, I know you and Finn got in a fight but it was an accident. Are you going to let an accident ruin your friendship?! Finn is a friend. F-R-I-E-N-D!" I said so angerly that I broke my line.


	3. The Explanation

Hi. Enjoy Rai explaining what a real friend is.

Rai : I AM GOING TO KILL SENA!

Me : Now calm down.

Rai : Fine.

Me : Here I'll put you out of your " Items "

Rai : Okay.

* * *

_Rai's P.o.v_

" Sena, don't you see that Finn's not here?!" I said furiously.

" He's right Sena." Donha said.

" Really because I didn't notice." Sena said.

" That's it! Sena, I know you and Finn got in a fight but it was an accident. Are you going to let an accident ruin your friendship?! Finn is a friend. F-R-I-E-N-D!" I said so angerly that I broke my line. I tried to punch Sena but Donha held me back. " Donha let go! Let me show her what it feels like!" I said trying to get free.

" Rai, fighting Sena won't bring Finn back." Donha said.

" So? I'll still show her what a real friend is." I said.

" I don't care Rai. What happened, happened." Sena said.

" Do you even know what Finn feels for you?!" I said wanting to kill Sena and rip her to shreds.

" Sena what is a friend to you?!" I asked.

" Someone I could have fun with and be with." Sena said.

" Exactly. So why break your friendship with Finn over anaccident." I asked.

" I-I don't know. But then, why did Finn help me in the first place?!" Sena said.

" Finn helped you because he...he"

" He?" Sena asked.

" Because he likes you." I said. There was a bit of a silence until...

" And I'm suppose to believe that? I don't believe it." Sena said.

" Sena, what is Finn tp you?" I asked.

" A cold, annoying, guy." Sena said.

" That's it! I've had it!" I said. I broke out of Donha's grip and tried to punch Sena but instead Donha held me back along with Tori.

" Calm down Rai!" Donha said.

" Take deep breaths!" Tori said. I took deep breaths and calmed down.

" Fine then. Look at your hands. Their bruised. The ends that you were holding on were probably sharp and Finn didn't want that to happen so he decided to help you. Then Hannah crashed into Finn. So what?! Komorka can understand! If you told her that an accident came up, then she would clearly understand! She's not like Elder Pyron!" I said.

" And why should I believe you?" Sena asked.

" Sena, you should believe Rai. It's true about what he said." Tori said. Donha nodded and let me go. So did Tori.

" Fine then don't believe me." Rai said. " Do what you want. I'll keep on look. Tori you coming?"

" Y-yeah. I'm coming." Tori said. We walked towards the deck. While we walked towards the deck, I kept on smashing the floor.

" Rai, if you continue to do this the ship will be ripped to shreds." Tori said.

" I don't care." I said.

" Rai, I know you're upset that Finn's gone but Donha and I are also upset." Tori said.

" Yeah but ever since my mom disappeared, and I got to know Finn better, it's like Finn's a part of me. But for some reason, I know Finn died but that part hasn't gone yet." I said.

" Maybe Finn's still alive." Tori said. I glared at him. " Or maybe not." He said.

" Tori, maybe you're right. Finn might still be alive. Maybe not." I said.

" I guess." Tori said.

" Hey Tori, doyou think that we'll ever have peace with the dragonoids?" I asked.

" Yeah. With you on our side, there's nothing we can't do." Tori said happily.

" Hey Tori, do you think that Sena will unbderstand whta true frendship means?" I asked.

" I guess if Sena even learns it." He replied.

_A Couple Of Hours Later..._

" Guys, It's time to eat." Donha called through one of the messenger tubes. Tori and I walked towards the kitchen. When we got there, we started eating. It was all silence. When I was done I put my dish in the sink, washed it and then I left for bed.

* * *

I know this was pretty short but This was only to explain friends to Sena ^(l)^


	4. He's Alive

Hi. Enoy. Review and no flames please. Here's a reference if this is your first time reading a Naruto fanfic

Naruto Uzumaki - The #1 loud and hero of the Konoha village. Squad 7

Sakura Haruno - She is a medical ninja. Squad 7

Kakashi Hatake - He is the sensei of Naruto and Sakura. Squad 7

Neji Hyuga - He is the Hyuga guenis, cousin of Hinata Hyuga and a year older than some characters. Squad 3

Hinata Hyuga - She is a shy person with a shy personality and is okay on medical Ninjutsu. Squad 8

Shikamaru Nara - He is a guenis with an IQ over 200, is lazy and tend to say " How Troblesome" or " What a drag" Squad 10

Ino Yamanaka - She is also a medical ninja but not as good as Sakura. Squad 10

Choji Akimichi - The is the fatty out of everyone. He calls himself big boned. Squad 10

Lee Rock - He is obsessed with youth like his teacher, the person he admires. Like Neji, he is one year older than some Naruto characters. Squad 3

Tenten - She is good with weapons and like Neji and Lee, she is also one year older than some Naruto chaaracters. Squad 3

Guy Maito - He is the sensei of Neji Lee and Tenten. Squad 3

Kiba and Akamaru Inuzuka - Kiba loves his dog Akamaru and they stick together forever. Squad 8

Shino Aburame - He can use bugs as wepons. Squad 8

* * *

_Unkown P.o.v_

_I was walking in the woods when I saw a cave in front of me._

_" Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei! There's something here!" I yelled. My comrades ran towards me. " Guys look, it's a collasped cave. Can I see it?" I begged my sensei._

_" Fine, but as long as you stay out of trouble." Kakashi said. _

_" Score!" I said. Then I ran towards the cave. Sakura followed. When we got to the cave, I tried to move the stones and rocks._

_" Naruto! What are you doing?!" Sakura asked._

_" I'm going to look inside!" I said as I made a shadow clone. I moved some stones and I saw a body._

_" Sakura-chan! I found something!" I said. Sakura came over and saw. Sakura crushed the boulder. I moved the rocks and we saw the body. The body's right arm was crushed and the right foot was fine. The left side was injured put still in one piece. Kakashi-sensei came over and I put the kid on my back._

_" Naruto, are you satisfied?" He asked._

_" Yeah, but can we bring this kid back to the village?" I asked showing him Finn._

_" Naruto, We don't know if he's an enemy!" Sakura said._

_" Naruto, Sakura's right." Kakashi said._

_" Please?"_

_" No."_

_" Please?"_

_" No."_

_" Please?"_

_" No."_

_"Please?"_

_" Fine."_

_" Yay!"_

_" But you have to take responsibility if things go out of hands." Kakashi said._

_" Fine." I replied._

_To Konoha!_

When we got back to the village, Kakashi went to report the mission for us while we brought the kid to the hospital. Some nurses came and took the kid in.

_30 minutes later..._

The nurses came out and one walked towards me.

" You're the one who brought the boy in?" The nurse asked.

" Yeah." I replied.

" Well, his name is Finn and we've restored his right arm and he'll have to stay here for a while." The nurse said.

" Okay." I said.

_3 Weeks later..._

Finn was discharged and I decided to introduce him to everyone.

_At The Training Grounds..__._

" So everyone, this is Finn. Finn this is everyone." I said. (Naruto and the others are 16-17. Finn is 12 years old)

Everyone got along but Finn was quiet.

_Sakura's P.o.v_

" Hi Finn." I said. Finn only waved hi.

" Did something happen to you? I mean, you were stuck in the cave with rocks on you." I said.

" It's none of your buisness." Finn said.

" Come on, you can tell us what happened." Naruto said. Finn just ignored Naruto.

" Why can't you tell us what happened?" Ino asked. Ino was ignored.

" Fine, since your so intrested." Finn said coldly. " It all started when my friend, Sena looked like she needed help with a crate that she was carring. I decided to help her with it. Then her little sister Hannah, was running and crashed into me. I dropped the crate and Sena blamed me for it. A couple of munutes later, we had to retrieve one of our lost cards. I was sent on that mission with m y friends Rai and Tori. When we got the card, we were attacked and the cave was about to collaspe. We all went for the exit except Rai got hit with a rock and fell. I threw him but I didn't have enough time to run so then I got crushed by the rock. I gave my cards to Rai and he left because I told him to."

" Finn, do you want to be a ninja?" Naruto asked.

" It's fine with me." Finn said.

" Okay, then I'll sign you up." Ino said happily.

_The Next 3 Days..._

I went to Naruto's apartment to see that it was actually clean.

" Naruto, Finn has to go to the Acadmey today!" I said. Naruto came out dressed.

" Yeah, I know." Naruto said.

Finn came out wearing different clothes. He wore a white T-shirt and blue shorts with some bandages wraped around the left leg. We all walked to the Academy.

* * *

It's time to end this. Next time will focus on Finn's first day at the Academy. Bye!.


	5. His Day At The Academy

Hi. I know it's been a while but I've been working on a different story. Sorry for the long wait.

* * *

_Finn's P.o.v_

" So Finn, are you exciting to be a ninja?" Naruto asked.

I didn't respond.

" I'll take that as a yes." Naruto said. Sakura punched Naruto.

" Naruto! He doesn't talk much remember?" Sakura said.

" Oh yeah." Naruto said.

_Naruto's P.o.v_

We all walked to the Academy and we saw Lee and Gai-sensei walking around the village 10,000 times.

_" Good morning Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, Finn." Lee greeted. Gai gave us a smile. _

_Sakura and I stopped to say hi but Finn just continued walking._

_" Sakura-chan, Finn's acting like Sasuke." I whispered._

_" I know." She replied._

_At the Academy..._

" Iruka-senei, I trust you to train Finn to be a ninja!" I said.

" Okay." Iruka said. " Hello. I'm Iruka and I'll be your teacher from now on until you become a ninja."

Finn didn't respond.

" Iruka-sensei, Finn's a quiet type so he dosen't talk alot." I said.

" Okay." Iruka said taking Finn's hand and led him to the academy.

_Finn's P.o.v_

Iruka took my hand and led me to the Academy.

_During The Class..._

Some kids were sitting on the seats. I sat on a seat in the back and near a window.

_10 Minutes Later..._

" Okay, everyone, today you'll all be training to be great ninjas. If you all practice, then you'll all be great ninjas like Naruto." Iruka said. (Everyone knows that Naruto is a great ninja)

" Okay, we'll start with the introductions." Iruka said.

_Iruka's P.o.v_

" Kakura Douma and Dokumo Douma." I said.

Two kids got up and introduced themselves.

A girl with black long hair came up. " I'm Kakura Douma. My brother is Dokumo Douma. I will become a strong kunoichi and I'll surpass the hokage rank!" (Weird)

A boy with black spiky hair came up. " I'm Dokumo Douma. My sister is Kakura Douma. I will become a strong ninja and I'll surpass the hokage rank!" (Weird)

" O...k. Next is Inoka Yamanaka, Shikamu Nara and Chocho Akimichi.

A girl with blond and red hair came up. " I'm Inoka Yamanaka. I'm going to be the prettiest girl ever!"

A boy with brown and red hair came up. " Shikamu Nara. It's a drag but, never bother me when I'm sleeping."

A boy with black pineapple hair came up. " Chocho Akimichi. If you have any left over food, give 'em to me."

Weird Ino-Shinka-Cho this year.

" Next, Kamuro Naoki." I said.

A boy with dark orange hair came up. " I'm Kamuro Naoki. I am going to master the water element and I'll become and Anbu!"

" Next, Finn Uzumaki!" I said. (Naruto dicidedto sign Finn up with his last name)

Finn came up. " I'm Finn Uzumaki." I rememberd that Finn didn't talk much so I decided to call the next person.

_After the Introductions..._

_" Okay, first we'll start with the text books." I said._

_Finn's P.o.v_

" Okay, first we'll start with the text books." Iruka said.

We read a the book on chakra and ninja tools_._

_During Lunch..._

I sat by myself on the top of the Academy. All the Academy students were trying to get to me. Naruto was then in front of me.

" Yo, Neji. I'm sorry. I forgot to give you your lunch." Naruto said.

" Thanks." I said.

" Finn, there is a ton of guys trying to talk to you." Naruto said.

" I don't want to talk to them Naruto." I said.

" Okay, see you later." He said and left.

_After Lunch..._

We all went back to the classroom and we continued reading the basincs. By the end of the day, we read the books based on chakra, ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, handsigns and ninja ranks.

_At the end of the Academy... _

I walked to Naruto's house.

On the way to Naruto's house, a girl walked towards me.

" U-um, Finn-san d-do you h-have any s-spare t-time t-today?" A giral asked.

I ignored her.

The rest of the girls were chasing me.

_At Naruto's House..._

" Hey Finn. How was you're first day at the Academy?" Naruto asked.

" Very annoying." I replied.

" How?" Naruto asked.

" The whole class basically was chasing me the whole day." I said.

" Well, I guess it's from my title." He said.

" Yeah, the girls were chasing me like fangirls." I said.

" Wow. Fangirls on your first day at the Academy." He said.

" Has this happneed to you before?" I asked.

" No, but my friend experienced it before. It was very annoying. Girls chasing you around giving you no peace." Naruto said.

_Ding Dong_

" I wonder who it is." Naruto said going towards the door.

* * *

_The end. No flames._


End file.
